The Frost and the Ember
by phantoka72
Summary: two warframe, two different elements, can they survive a galaxy gone mad as the war takes a turn for the worst can Kasai (ember) and Ronin (Frost) really bring order back to galaxies and find something in their relationship (I think a romance might spark and bring them together in love)
1. Chapter 1

(know that I'm new to this so if I'm lame on this then im a noob so ya but hope you enjoy reading it)

Chapter one

Enter "Ember, warframe of fire"

Grineer soldiers patrol a weapons factory on the planet of sedna keeping a clear line of security making sure nothing got in the way of the making of a new set of weapons that would bring them closer to winning the war against the corpes and the dreaded tennos the grinner fear much of.

A elite grineer lancer moves along a walkway as he looks around and scans the area making sure no one was hiding and seeing nothing on sight and on scanners he turns around and he head's back towards his patrol route after he makes his report into command.

When he makes the report and things went silent he then feels a blade go through his body as he soon catches fire and starts to burn yet he makes no sound as his flesh turns to ash and then what was left of his body and armor falls to the ground with a thud as ashes flies into the air.

Then a hidden figure comes out and looks around as the Figure puts its skana away on its back then pulls out a Mk1-Braton making sure it was lock and loaded as the Figure steps out of the darkness and looks around as the grinner had no idea what was coming, the figure being a tenno in a fire type warframe (Ember warframe) .

"this will be too easy" she says in a chuckling grin as she thinks of how many grineers she will be burn to death, she then starts to walk towards the factory and soon as she see's another grineer in sight she aim and fired her braton and killed him with a chest to head set of rounds and the sound echo through the area alerting other nearby grineer to come and investigate.

She hears footsteps approaching from the factory she hears the lotus talking to her "grineer inbound" the tenno grinning under her helmet giving a small chuckle as she nodded "now the fun begins".

Loads her Braton and then starts to sprint forward, towards the grineer troops and as they see her they start to open fire on her, she jumps into the air and shoots two fireballs at the grineer and shaking them as she starts to slide and firing at them taking them down hard and fast and then moving her body forward then jumping into the air as she then takes her skana and spinning in a circle killing incoming butcher grineer soldiers.

She then gets up and runs towards the next area as the alarms goes off and she chuckles more as she gets a happy feeling of excitement of killing more grineer as she keeps going to find more.

She checks her mission log as the mission describes sabotage weapons productions on new weapon development testing as she sighs a bit but keeps on going heading towards her objective as she gets more joy out of killing grineer soldiers as she cuts burns and fires at them as she gets the assembly line of prototype weapons and then goes to activate the control conceal and then starts setting the energy in the factory to self-destruct.

she the burns and fires at the controls keeping the grinner from stopping it "this will be a nice to see from the skies" she then had completed her mission and starts to kill any remaining grineers and then head towards her stealth ship as she burns and kills grineers in her way "Tenno heavy grineer is approaching you" she giggles and then checks and see's she was almost out in her braton ammunition as she then takes out her lex and then runs as she sees the heavy gunner grineer and runs as she fires heavy rounds into the heavy gunner grineer causing the grinner to stumble and then she jumps over the heavy grineer still firing heavy shots into the grinner and as she lands and turns around she then fires a shot into the grineers head and then walks away as the heavy gunner grineer falls onto its back as she makes her way to her ship.

"well this was a bit boring not many grineer this time" she then turns around walking backwards and then her ship comes up and she gets in and locks herself into place and the ship soon starts to hover away from the cliff and rotates her into her ship and then the ship heads towards the upper atmosphere and into space as her ship activates stealth field and then soon starts heading back towards the Dojo.

As she puts her weapons away and lays in a chair like bed and taking off her ember helmet off her hair fell towards her shoulders as she then takes a towel and puts it over her face feeling it nice and warm taking the sweat off as she pulls it off and open's her green jaden color eyes as she looks up at the ceiling of her ship, "Welcome back Kasai I assume your mission was a great success" said Ordis and Kasai nods "yeah it was but i was hoping that more grineer would be there on this mission, guess this what happens when the clan leader doesn't let you have fun huh Ordis" Ordis then projects a hologram look oh himself as a simple human body figure "I can't assume something like that but shall i get you something as we make the trip back towards the dojo".

Kasai looks down and thinks for a moment "well maybe something a little sweet and maybe a little something to tickle my tongue a bit" giggling as she makes a flirty last end comment, then ordis looks through the ships list and then pops up on the side of her bed like chair, a cherry top milk shake and a few admen's for her choice "thank you ordis I wonder why other ships can't be like you" she takes the shake and slowly drinks it and narrows her eyes as she takes the taste in enjoying her treat.

"Thank you Kasai I'm pleased to know that you're fond of ordis" she then sits up and walks over with her milk-shake and see's on the building bench of her prime "so how's my ember prime warframe doing" ordis beams appears next to kasai "still working on it yet it seems a few things are missing to complete it and that's the advance system for the ember prime kasai" she looks at ordis "yeah I'm well aware of it but how is the last part coming along" she goes to the bench and see's a prototype prime system and after pushing a button to test it, the system overheats and burns out the major components the process and see's the problem with her Ember prime Warframe "come on this is almost like the third time this solar cycle that its shown that" the prime was not responding to the advance armor and new build of the ember and this was the third time that it had not responded.

"Kasai don't you think it be wise to seek out the advance system for the warframe in the orokin void?" she turn to him and gave a grim look "you know that no one ever goes into the void anymore due to the lotus restricting us to it" she says as the reason for it was mainly classified by the lotus and no one was allowed into the void for any reason which was also halted by many clans that wish for better warframes mainly the primes "though I'm sure a few people wants to go into the void but if only there was a way" thinking at the back of her minds cause all tenno's were told to give up the number of void keys they had acquired throughout their missions and alerts.

Soon the ship approaches the clan dojo entrance shipping docks she goes and docks with hang bay number 40-896-009 and as she gets her helmet from her bed/chair she puts it under her left arm as she carries it off her ship and heads towards the main entrance doors.

She goes through a scanning checkpoint and waits for clearance and as she goes through final scanning the light goes green and she's passes into the dojo as she walks towards her living quarters and sighs as she wonders about what to do for her prime warframe.

Once she opens her door to her quarters she sees her roommates hanako (a sayrn) and miyuki (a zehpr) getting ready to go to bed.

they both look to see kasai back from her mission "welcome back kasai" says Miyuki as she lays on her bed in a nice cozy pair of white and sky blue PJ's "thank you Miyuki though there was less grinner in this mission" kasai says as she goes into the changing room and begins to take off her warframe and bit by bit showing her skin graph suit (my idea of what is under the warframe and over the warframe user) and then takes it off and get into a tank top and a pair of short shorts.

"So kasai did anything happen to you on your way back" says Hanako as she checks her dual Ichors making each sure each blade was kept clean and sharp "no other the third failed attempt at my prime" she comes out as she walks over to her bed and lays down on it as she holds a pillow to herself "aw you know that only a advance prime system can work right?" says hanako as she puts her blades away.

"yeah I know that already but i thought could make one here but nope seems only the void can give me it and its off for us" says as kasai rolls onto her back and spreads her arms to the side "well what can you expect from the lotus now a days things have gotten harder for us and now we seem to be at a still mate between the grineer and corpus" as Miyuki says as she pulls out a digital notebook and starts writing in it.

Kasai groans at the thought of her prize in the void never being able to get it. "if only there was a void key would could use to get to the void" kasai says as she daydreams.

"well good luck with that the missions to get them are now lock and no other places have them" Miyuki says as finishes her writing in her digital notebook and then slips into her bedside drawer and goes to sleep.

Hanako gets into her bed and lets out a deep sigh of relieve "the bed feels so good when you're ready to sleep" she says as she begins to cuddle her blankets and the second pillow she had, Kasai still laying on top of her covers looking up at the ceiling and wonders, why the lotus did that, even though the tenno grew in numbers there were still only a few hundred tenno's in cryo pods sleeping and over a five hundred thousand tenno's active so there shouldn't be much a problem as to why there was a need to keep tenno's from going into the void.

kasai lost in thoughts she just gets under her covers and then tries to get to sleep restless as she now starts to wonder about what the lotus did. why did she close any point into the void and not allowed any tenno in it ever sense it just made it doesn't add up. as she continues she slowly starts to think of other things and soon as she knew it she falls to sleep.

(hope you guys enjoyed this one and know that more will be coming out if you wish for more)


	2. Chapter 2

(here it is everyone the second story to my warframe fan-fiction as to where our frost hero is, best to get things warmed up before getting to the good parts, other than that thanks again for liking and thumbing up my story)

Chapter 2

The targets of Phobos

Throughout the night as Kasai slept through the thoughts of the void and the lotus as she begins to have dreams of things that feels unreal as her dream turns into a nightmare as she finds herself amidst the battle field as all factions fighting each other.

The tenno's few in numbers as it seems the corps or grineer would, but the field would find its self in a earth-quack as she soon comes to see that it was the cause by a heavily built rhino as he stomps making the nearby grineer and corps float as soon many new tenno's joins the fray as more tenno's in comes to battle then any raid has before and each casting their powers and soon seems to be winning as a large figure of unknown states comes in and the blinding white figure pulls something from its chest and swung it hard and fast, sending tenno's and everyone else flying out in all directions all but one tenno figure that was surrounded by a wall of light and gold trimmings as the tenno pulls out a long thin sword and slowly starts to walk and then starts to charge at the taller figure and soon the figure starts to charges too as they both comes to striking range, soon darkness consumes everything and kasai wakes up in fright finding herself covered in sweat as she pants and breaths heavy as she looks over and looks around and seeing her friends coming over to her.

"are you okay kasai it seemed you were having a bad nightmare" said hanako as miyuki fetches a towel and hands it to kasai to dry the sweat off of her body."yeah I'm okay I just had a nightmare that's all" kasai says as she finishes getting the sweat from her elegant arms as she takes the blankets off her body "Oh and kasai, we've been given a mission, the lotus says to take your time and be sure to get ready for it okay" Miyuki says as she gets up half way in her skin graph suit as she leave's to get the rest of her warframe on.

hanako looks at kasai and wonders and worries for her "hey if it's just a nightmare then maybe you should talk to someone about it, I'm always open to listen to it " kasai looks at her and nods at her.

Kasai then gets out of bed as she goes to the showers taking her clothes off and turning the warm water on as she feels relieve and relaxed as she turns the water on to hot and feeling the hot sensation all across her body letting a smooth ah out as she starts to get herself ready and after cleaning herself of the sweat, she goes into room and starts to put on her skin graph suit and then soon goes to her locker where she keep her warframe armor and signs in and lets the locker start putting her armor on as her short crimson red hair made it easy to see out of her helmet aside from most who have long hair like hanako in her sayrn warframe armor who had long dark purple hair flawless and beautiful her hair was.

All Suited up in her warframe she goes and takes out a karak rifle favored by the grineer, keeping her lex on hand and then grabs her heated sword as she puts them on her back and waist and starts to move out towards the Briefing room as she goes into the room she see's hanako and miyuki was already there waiting for Kasai to come and join and as she takes a set, then as a hologram of the lotus and begins the briefing of the mission "Tenno's today your here to see and assassinate the targets on phobo, intel suggests that two captains over signting operations there, taking them out could help us bring the war that engulfs the planets, colonies and the whole galaxies, we need you three to take them out".

The lotus hologram disappears and soon Hanako, Miyuki and Kasai leaves the room and gets their weapons for the mission. Miyuki had her Paris Prime bow with explosive tip arrow heads, kuni's at her side and a Jat Kittag on her back as hanoko had her dual Ichor, with a Torid rifle and her favorite acrid which she moded to cause great pain til their deaths.

"you know i forget that we're a tenno force to be feared by all" Kasai says as they start walking from the briefing room as they headed towards the docking bay as they get to their pod ships, kasai goes first in checking out from the scanners as she goes into the docking bay first and heads to her ship and gives a small stretch as she waits for hanako and miyuki to pass through "alright ready to kill some grineer targets" kasai gives a slight giggle at it knowing there be alot more grineer guarding the poor targets as hanako yawns and nods "I guess though I rather get my hair done and have a day off but oh well just another set of creds for my break anyway" she says as she briefly takes her helmet off and take's her hand and sways her long silver hair se looks and gaze's at the long hair some "more worried about hair and her looks then she does about cover most of her twin daggers in blood " Miyuki says as she starts to walk over to her ship.

"See you girl's at phobo's" he wave's to them and boards her cepholine pod ship and slowly takes off as she gets into warframe door and takes off leaving her two friends behind to get abit of a head start in the mission. "abit bitchy but i like keeping my looks good" as she praises her hair as she puts it into her warframe and puts her helmet back on "Oh well let's not keep the queen of the skies waiting now and show her that a venom of mine is a thing to die over" laughs at her own joke and head's off to her ship and kasai shrugs and says in her mind "That was a pretty lame joke hanako" she walks over to her ship and gets in as she and hanako start taking off together as their ships leave the docking bay entrances as they set destination towards the planet phobo's orbit.

both go into hyper wrap jump as they speed through the star's as the light's of starts flies by them in a steady line and shrinks as they appear in the orbit of phobo's and kasai starts to receive a private message which didnt have a name and seem to have nothing but the word's "tread with watchful eyes on phobo's for strange things shall happen sooner than one shall expect" raising an eye brow and wonder's what does it mean simple in its way and could be dangerous and all but the real meaning is allusive to her "ordis did you find where it was sent from?" kasai said and ordis replies with "strange it doesn't seem to be straight forward just random" as ordis says in a sad and depress like voice.

"We can sort it out later right now we got some targets to kill" she says as she already see's hanako breaking through the atmosphere as kasai soon follows to beat her to the landing zone where they are head to head but they both see that Miyuki was already there flying around waiting for her slow friends to catch up with her and lands as she looks at them as she pulls out her bow "what took you slow pokes so long to get here" hanako and kasai drop from their ships onto the platform as they pull out their rifles "lying and waiting for prey miyuki" kasai cock's her gun and starts moving out " well my prey is over there so im gonna go say hello and die" kasai walks over as she begins to run off through the dusty sand's of the old ruins.

"Let's go then" Hanako says as she starts to go aswell with miyuki right behind her, kasai jumps and runs along the walls and Jumps high as she aim's her karak and unloads a small hail storm of bullets at three grineer soldiers as they had little time to react and falls to the dusty grounds.

she slide's and lands as she looks around and see's at least around fifteenth charging at her but stops when a green fog comes forth from the ground and soon their skin's begin to turn grey and their eye's begins to bleed as they start to chuck and violently vomites and falls to the ground almost begging asking to stop the pain but no words sounded as they all stop moving and the fog disappears.

"hanako have i ever told you that your abit sicker than me when it comes to making the suffer" hanako walks out and kasai could feel the evilish grin that was on hanako's face even under her helmet "about ten times now" starts to walk among the dead and giggles at them as she to see how the gas mess up their bodies to the point of ripping themselves apart but hanako was almost caught off guard when a heavy trooper when a arrow shot through the air and stuck it in the head which exploded and blew the grineer's head off as miyuki gently flew down and touch the ground as she look at kasai and hanako and said to hankao "you miss one" she says as she walks off towards the direction of the targets and the other two followed her.

Five minutes later

they finally reach the area where the targets are at and they gathered at the door and they set to go in the room when the countdown is over "3" miyuki says in a whisper "2" hanako says next "1" kasai said in a normal tone voice and busted the door open with miyuki's hammer and rushes into the room and look's all around the area was large and open but there was no sign of the targets and didnt know why.

"Wait what the hell?!" hanako says as she looks at the reports she had taken with her and looks it over again "the reports says that they are suppose to be here" she said in a angry voice "but where are they?" miyuki says as she looks around the room as she puts her hammer on her back.

"Odd the lotus said that they be here and her info is never wrong" she walks abit when something really caught them off guard was a voice a low voice but kind disoriented tone "Cause your false prophet has lead you to your deaths" hanako, miyuki and kasai eyes widen at the sound of the voice, they knew it and knew who it belong to and as the sound of grineer in circles them and aims their guns at them but held their fire and another pair of footsteps walk along the sand as they turn and saw who it was a foe they thought be killed long ago by the first of the tenno's who had waken and dealt with him one who nearly had the first tenno in his grasp "no it can't be your dead...CAPTAIN VOR!"

he stood and grin evily as he look at the kasai and the other two with great pleasure "You Tenno's may have beaten me before but I am the soul of the great army of the grineer and its savoir" he raised his hands up in the air and looks down at them again his cyber eye eyeing down at them. "And Soon you will be mine and this time i had come more than prepared to meet you and your comrades" the grinner's then brought out stun guns and didnt bother to wait and fired at the tenno's but miyuki grab her friends and shot straight up into the air and dash them out of the hot zone and dash forward towards they had left their ships "find them and bring them to me now" said vor as he walks with his two heavily built body guards followed him.

Mean while

Miyuki lands roughly onto the ground as she picks herself up as did her friends and they could scarcely believe that someone as vial as captain Vor would be here and above all else why in the void was he still alive "No way it couldn't have been him it had got to be some kind of trick" said hanako as she huff and buff in her warframe and sits down on a boulder "hey i don't want to believe it either but it's him alright no moron can be as evil as that peice of clone filth like Vor girls" said kasai as she check's her karak and finds herself low on ammo as did everyone else too "Let's just get out of here and report to the lotu's that we didnt find the so called targets and we find something as evil as the infested itself" they pick themselves and started running fast towards their ships as they run jump slid and climb over and through the ruins they see their ships in sight but a shadow runs over them as a grineer attack ship comes into view and with three powerful beams, take's out the pod ships in a instances "ORDIS!"

kasai screams out as she barely moves five feet from where she stood before collapsing onto the ground as she see's in front of her a great and loyal fiend shot down as miyuki and hanako helps kasai up and looks around as they see the grineer pour in but hanako fire's her main gun and spray's the area in front of her and her two friends in a wall of deadly gas cloud and wounds some grineer that came near it and as kasai and her friends are practically having their backs up at a cliffs wall as they don't see a way out their energy stolen by energy leech troopers they are trap like rats in a cage as the grineer points their guns at them but kasai takes aim and shoots for their heads taking down six before her gun runs out of lead as she tries to reload and finds herself with no mag to load into her gun and grits her teeth under her helmet as miyuki aims her last arrow but doesn't let it fly yet and all see's as captain vor approaches them standing 14 yards away not wanting to get to close... yet.

"Tenno's you are finished why resist the fate you are bound by" kasai and her friends stare at him til miyuki stands forward "cause we arent gonna let the grineer do what they please" then hanako joins her voice to the conversation "thats why we wake to make sure the galaxies doesn't end up screwing itself like you guys with each other" says to mean as an insult "We would rather die than be taken in as your prisoners" Vor looks at them and begins to laugh as his machine like voice gives off a creepy feeling as it goes up the girl's back "You'll give the grineer what we want enjoy... take them"

the two large body guards with shock gantlets as slowly approaches them and kasai eye's slightly widen at the fact that they are trap with nothing left but the melee weapon's on their back as she draw's her heater blades as does her friends draw their weapons and the two grineer soldiers draws closer and closer.

Then out of nowhere the one on the left from the tenno's view gets shot hard from the left as the other gets hit next and both goes flying two feet from where they stood and everyone stood for a moment speechless at what happen and then captain vor looks up at the cliff and see's someone and as it raises something in his hand a voices comes forth

"Tenno Wolves ATTACK!"

(hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for it taking months but hope this makes up for it)


	3. (Warframe update)

(hey everyone I know it's been months and all that sense I've put out chapter two to my warframe fan fiction but a lot is going on and for now my passion for it is not here so im gonna see if I cant get back into it but in the mean time im gonna see about sending out other kinds of fanfictions so you and everyone can enjoy)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

(Hello everyone I'm back and ready to set it off with the third chapter yes! Before we get into the story I want to put this little note out there and say yes to one of my commentator's words "tenno's do tend to stay silent and not use expression's as no one can see their face's" but in this fiction it's all my idea on what it could be like and what if and I'm happy to see reviews coming in saying my two chapters so far are good and hoping my writing doesn't get all messy so plus tenno's whose names were not told will be added into the story later but without farther ado, the next chapter in the world of warframes as we see who are these tenno wolves and where have they come from and what's going on enjoy and drop a comment)

the tenno wolves and the truth

Captain vor looks up at the cliff's edge as he see's new tenno's jump into the skirmish between kasai group and the grineers as each tenno dropping in was a Excalibur Warframe that was commonly used by tenno but their main colors were black and silver with blue trimmings around the sides. They swiftly form a line and killed the first grunts of grineer in front of their group as the grunts got rip to shreds as pieces of flesh and metal started flying around them, the enrage captain curses the new tenno in his foul tongue that had joined to save kasai's group and then saw a four legged beasts dropping in and charge at one of the heavy built grineer bodyguards, knocking the bodyguard right to the ground as the beast use it's jaws to bite right into the grineers armored neck and lifted the grineer with such ease and threw the grineer 6 yards away from where beast was and when kasai and her friends look more at the beast, now they knew it was none other than a kubrew the tenno's best of companion and partners to have on missions, the kubrew had white and black fur with blue markings on its side it, the kubrew stood in a noble stance as two smaller kubrews drop in and landed right next to the larger one then and the two kubrews for a split second waited and started charging two grineer targets as they chased them down and viciously attack them as one of the new tenno's who's warframe was a nova prime in white and golden color armor handed kasai and her friends some ammo packs "here you'll need them" the nova said knowing it was a female by how the body was slime compare to a male's body.

Kasai loaded up her rifle and pistols as did hanako and miyuki puts a quiver of arrows onto her back and takes a arrow and puts it against the string and is already ready to fire, she jumps up high onto a clear ledge area on top of where she was and starts to take aim and starts to fire off arrows at retreating grineer as they head to cover only to get mowed onto the ground as more tenno's moves into the area in front of kasai and her friends as they see a tenno operation in motion. "by the orokins what's going on here?" seeing tenno's coming in and landing as they start taking over the area here. "Move move move, I want this area cleared of the grineer" said a deep voiced tenno as the girls look and seeing a large drop ship loaded with allot of Excalibur warframe and a heavily built rhino prime as he starts walking with a very large gun on his back that look to a mini gun (arch-wing imp gun though shorter and smaller but with the same amount of fire power) and a large kubrew at his said it's fur almost the same color's as his owner as the kubrew should an alpha like aura as looking he takes it off his back and gets it armed and ready to use as her starts walking as the gun showed little weight making it that the gun was light as feathers. "Is this a raid, or is something else going on here?"

the rhino over hears and looks over to see kasai and her friends and starts to march forward to them and stood about 7,5 feet tall as hanako says "wow your one tall tenno aren't you" the rhino looks over at hanako and looks down at her " listen here ladies this area is under fire and I want you three out of here, now let's get this place cleared out and send some people to get vor we're not letting that rotten hunk of cyborg flesh get away this time" that's when hanako miyuki and kasai had a shock expression upon their faces even if they were hidden under their helmets they were still surprised at the fact that this group was on a mission to capture vor.

"wait your all here mainly to capture someone who has been dead for year's now?" kasai says as she looks at the rhino his tanned armor as the edge's and helmet reflected the gold trimmings onto the dark parts of the ground and on some others "did you not hear me I want you three out of here now" he said in a louder voice which made his kubrew growl quiet loudly as some kubrews nearby start to whimper and get down onto their bellies as to show they would not challenge the alpha of this mission. "Look the lotus gave us a job we are here to assassinate some trade business partners that were going to give grineer some trade goods that would make things for you guys sorry so with respect, we're staying " as kasai says with a dominate voice of her own that even made rhino's kubrew ear's go down, the rhino is not moved at all "Your going and that-" a hand lands his right shoulder as the figure is black and blue with gold trimmings as kasai see's a frost prime "you were suppose to have this area cleared and vor in our hands to face judgment for attacking the tenno's and who are these three here who you are arguing with for no reason at all" the rhino jumps back and kneels as did everyone but kasai hanako and miyuki "My lord we have the grineer on the run and vor will not escape and am telling these three to leave as to not get in our way and-"

A frost prime raises his left hand to give the word everyone at ease kasai also notice that he also had a kubrew but his had white and black fur colors as well as blue markings just about the same size though the colors made it easy to tell from rhino's kubrew "forget about getting these three out of here go and bring vor to me and make sure he doesn't escape or you're going to be paying the consequences, I'll handle these three here" the rhino nods and runs with his mini gun in hand as his kubrew follows as two other tenno's follows in suit behind him as they make it towards the fighting. the frost turns his view towards kasai and her friends and walks a few feet to them "You'll have to excuse him, he is mostly wanting to get this done and those who don't play well by his book he'll get off track a little but the captain will be in our hands soon and you and your friends should be leaving this is not a battle you can take head on lightly". Kasai looks at him with a annoyed look on her expression though hidden under her helmet then she walks up to him standing just under three inches of him as five tenno's has their hands on their main dual skana's ready to defend their lord if she attacks "I want answers and your thick headed rhino buddy there didn't even give an answer and now you're playing nice wi-" before she could finish a scythe blade came right up to her neck in a flash but stop right before an inch as she looks at him.

"one I was going to telling you but you became rude and start yipping off with no knowledge of who you're dealing with" the frost's tune was lower and in a more commanding way as his melee weapon of choice was different from most " I've not met many who wields prime weapon like that before let alone a scythe like yours, so who are you tenno's?" the frost moves his weapon away from her neck and place's it upon his back as it shortens in length and shrugs his shoulders as he begins to answer her "I am Ronin and I am lord and alpha of a company called "The Tenno Wolves" we are the ones who hunt in the shadow of the tenno's, we give our lives to make sure that the grineer and corps do not harm the tenno's in the light and make sure they don't abuse power they barely know little about" Ronin finish as one of the a tenno ran to his lord and gave him a quick bow and reported "My lord the wolves have push the enemy past their defensives points and are rounding up the last of their numbers to make a final stand" he kept his head looking down as Ronin nod and gave him leave to rejoin the others "It seems to me I must be going, take the rhinos warning and leave or stay and fight I really don't care but know if you stay then help my pups outs and make sure they come back in one piece I've lost more than enough brave men and women to the grineer scum" the frost raised his hand and gave a circle motion and thrust it forward as everyone then started to run to the grineer to finish them off as Ronin took one last look at the kasai and her friend "Take care and good luck, if our paths meet again tell natah 'We wolves are no more a threat then the beasts that roam the lands and we only fight to stop them from finding him' and try not to change it" with great power in his legs frost sprints out of sight to the enemy as he slides and leaps forty feet into the air and lands on the cliff side and keeps on running. Kasai was made but not to where she started yelling out curse words but already knew her choice "Kasai are we going to stay and help them out?" miyuki says as she looks at Kasai, as for hanako she just stood there as she lean a bit as she held her main weapon in her hands.

"We're going through all the way girls" kasai says as she starts running with her friends close behind her jumping onto the cliff side and hauling themselves up and ran after the wolves. They could see grineer warships in the sky as they engage orokin looking ships with tenno marks all over and firing at the grineer battle cruisers, looking at them in awe hanako only muttered in a whisper "where did these tenno's get ships like those?" kasai and miyuki look too and could only assume they captured them in a attempt trying to keep order in the system "well where ever they got them I'm a bit thankful they are around to keep the sky boys busy" they headed to where the fighting was and saw a large group of grineer attacking the tenno wolves that were in cover behind a dusty looking sand wall with five tenno's in cover giving suppressing fire keeping the grineer off them, hanako shoots five rounds from her torid sending deadly toxic nerve gas around important areas where the grineer were and the three tenno's who were behind cover looks to see around their cover and see the grineer start dying and soon lying in pools of their own blood and vomit as they died horrible and painful deaths which seems to ease the tenno's a bit as one shouts out "Hey I need a shuttle over here, I got a wounded soldier here!" she applies a large sealing patch to the wounded tenno on the ground as he cough hard and loud "Triny I'm okay just help me up I can still finish-" he coughs more as she then takes the tenno's helmet off and some blood comes out spilling onto the floor, the tenno was no more than in his mid twenties and had light brown hair as well as different looking Excalibur armor like it was more like a prototype than the first issue armor

"Really? your more like about ready to keel over and die like a sad dog so keeps your ass down and let me fix you up" she then takes out another med pack and lays it down, the other tenno's see kasai and her friends and waves over to them "You must be the tenno's who were here first right? glade you got rid of them they were hounding us for a good twenty minutes at first and got one of us good but he is still kicking" the rhino tenno said as he looks back and gives the okay sign and the second tenno pulls out a com-link on her wrist and a mini tenno appears on her hand "We have wounded we need a shuttle for extract, are the skies clear sir?"

"negative on that extract, skies are heavy with grineer you'll have to hold out till we can send out for you" miyuki walks in with kasai and hanako as they check the rest of the tenno's inside and they see on the tenno on the ground and the medic looks at the tenno's who had help them "Thanks for the save at least we can hold out till the skies are clear and safe enough to extract my thick headed tenno buddy here" kasai kneels down and looks at the wounded tenno "the enemy is not going anywhere with your battle ships in orbit so take it easy and wait for extract" the tenno just groaned and looks at triny "I hate grineer for putting me out of the good fight" he lays down and rests "any idea where Ronin and his thick headed rhino buddy are?" one tenno walks up to them with his boltor rifle in hand and points off towards the mountains where a grineer battle ship had dock, kasai nods and both her friends follow suit and all sprinted towards the mountains to rejoin Ronin and his forces that were preparing to make the final assault on the retreating grineer.

(meanwhile with vor)

"Captain the tenno's are closing in and they are not giving us many options in buying time"

the group of grineer soldiers walk with vor as he stops in front of the large steel crate of what they had discovered and is being loaded onto a transport shuttle and vor turns and walks over to the mapping room and see's two sides of the board the red being the grineer and the blue being the tenno's and by the looks of it he and his forces are being pushed or slaughtered like decaying animals "get everyone to the last defense check point and we'll hold them off till we get this artifact out of here and to the hands of our beloved queens" he said as his soldier nodded and ran down the hall way to their positions as every grineer got the word to defend the last check point

"Come to me Lord Ronin, are you here for revenge or are you here for something else..." vor said within his mind as he walks over to the defense and look over seeing hundreds of his grineer brethren and sisters gather behind their trenches and towers as they make for the final stand against the tenno scum that plaque this galaxy and all other planets that rightfully belong to the twin queens of the grineer empire.

"grineer brothers and sisters" vor says as he jumps onto a crate and stands before his brothers "the corseted tenno are coming and we must hold the line until our prize is no longer here, we fight for the queens and we fight for the holy grineer empire that will cleanse this galaxy and all of impure beings, take aim and be ready the tenno's shall fall today!" the grineers shouts and cheers in the great pride vor has given them as pride and joy runs through each grineer soldier

(meanwhile with Ronin)

"Ryan have you pin pointed the location of vor and his grineer soldiers yet" I said as I jogs with six of my body guards as I quickly speak with Ryan an ash prime warframe user who was at my side, his colors were smoke like and blended well in the dark "yes my lord, they have rounded up the last of their forces and are preparing to fight us to the death with their last tainted breaths, though they seem to be guarding something as well" me and my guards meets up with Brome the golden prime rhino who was talking to the three tenno girls earlier and he was with forty of his elite rhinos with him at the ready to assault the last grineer defense point, I look towards brome as he looks at me and salutes "My lord glad you made it here in one piece" brome salutes as did everyone else in his group, I nod to him and everyone stood to attention "as you were and Ryan what was it the grineer were moving in that large crate?" I ask him checks I double my soma prime rifle as Ryan sighed "I'm sorry sir my scouts and I were not able to determine what it was, they sealed it up faster then we could get to it and it's on its way to the battle cruiser ready to be sent out" I quickly thought myself for a moment and look at the cruiser that was just above the grineer docking center and wondered what it is 'what are you up to, you decaying hulk of rotting flesh son of a bitch' I glared heavily under my helmet and then let out a big sigh and then I turn to my wolves and started walking to them and stands before them and begins to start my speech, I look over everyone of my tenno's looks at me and I then looking all the way into the back I could barely make out three new tenno's that had joined in the group.

it was kasai and her friends as they made their way to find him and his group and starts "Wolves this campaign has been long and tiring on all of us and has cost us many loved one's as well as the people we fight to protect a price, I hate to the core of my being, the lotus may not like how we do things but we only do it to ensure safety for the galaxy but we don't ensure to the worst of what our enemies could not, today we have cornered the infamous captain vor" he could hear many groan and boo at the hearing of or's foul name being cast around "Don't worry boys and girls that was the name will be said again after his death" he could hear a few chuckle and knows what each tenno is thinking "Today we are going to kill that bastered and today marks a day we avenge the friends and family we have all lost, today the whole empire of the grineer will know fully why they will always fear up" he takes his scythe as it extends into its full form and he points it towards the gates to the enemy "today the angles of death call for him and who give him and his wretched kind death?!" the whole group yells out 'The Tenno Wolves' Ronin grins and says it again "the enemy can't hear you!" the group yells even louder 'THE TENNO WOLVES, THE TENNO WOLVES' the started to chant the words as they made it loud and clear, Ronin holds his scythe up high as the chanting stops "Let's end this now tenno's"

The tenno wolves start to charge as they ran hard and fast as they charge through the stone cave and ran down the hall way as they soon reach the end coming out of the entrance to the rest of the grineer facility and the front saw the massive last stand the grineer were hold and all started to open fire on the tenno's as they ran into cover. kasai and her friends took covered behind a wall with three Excalibur's as they started giving off suppressing fire "Go we'll cover you from here" said one of the tenno's as kasai to the advice and charges forward to get into cover and started firing off taking out two grineer soldiers posted on the wall and saw miyuki use her flight abilities to soar across the area and giving air support before landing down on the ground, meanwhile hanako sends toxic rounds into important areas of their defense keeping them from keeping their foothold on their last check point.

kasai runs and hops into a trench and unexpectedly landed near Ronin "Glade you can make it welcome to tenno hell" he said as he fighted off thirty rounds into three heavy grineer bombers, kasai look at him as she reloaded her rifle and fired off hitting the nearby wall only inches away from a grineer she had intended to kill "just so you know I'm still don't like you and I won't forget the scythe you put to my neck and almost killed me" Ronin killed three more grineers as he look at her "less talking more kill" kasai some like that way of talking and if it was on grineer she take it any day "Fine though I want to talk to you after this whole mess is done "she released her frustration on the grineer that fell to each of her bullets and more and more tenno's rushed to cover as they waited and reloaded their weapons, then miyuki pick up hanako and flies up along the walls and they both drop onto the ledge and once they hit the wall's floor they both started running will hanako took out her daggers and started slicing anything that came into her path while miyuki swung her hammer all over the place smashing and crushing any grineer in her hammers path, as the grineer now seeing two more problems both being inside their defensive wall Ronin order his wolves to charge and the group let loose their kubrews as they all jump high into the air and through the windows and started killing anyone or anything of threat and as they saw hanako and miyuki they happily bark at them and kept on going and hanako runs to the control panel and opens the large doors as the group starts jogging inside before anything else happens. Ronin and kasai Jogged alongside each other and Ronin puts his rifle on his back and puts his hands together and starts cracking his knuckles, kasai looks at him and wonders a little bit about him "why are you cracking your knuckles, thinking of beating the shit out of vor?" Ronin looks at kasai for a quick second and tilts his head "hmm doesn't sound like a bad idea though we're press for time and we need to get this done fast" he takes out his rifle again and starts Jogging to the rest of his group as kasai now reunited with her friends follow in pursuit of the tenno's who were also seeing to their own kubrews, Ronin meets with his friend Ryan as he kneels down and Ronin gives him permission to speak "My lord my report tells me that Vor is just inside the base and is ready for death" Ronin nods and raises his hands and the whole group started to move on, then he now looks at his own kubrew who was right beside him sitting as the kubrew wagged it's short tail, he moves his hand behind the ear and starts to starch the kubrews ear which made the kubrew gave a panting smile "that's a good boy" he says with a light tone in his voice as he starts jogging with his kubrew by his side, kasai and her friends seeing the quick display he had with his kubrew kasai was starting to second guess this guy which started irritating her "I don't get him at all girls" she groans as she runs to catch up with them "I don't know but this seems like the part from a romance book I have in my tablet back at the Dojo" miyuki says to hanako as she starts running to the other tenno's as hanako giggles "maybe this Ronin guy will take care of our little kasai" hanako says to herself knowing that kasai would be getting into a lot of trouble from here to the near future, she starts running as well to catch up to the now distant group of tenno's on their way to the next battle.

Ronin and his group along with kasai hanako and miyuki sprinted at full speed as another gate lies before them this time Ronin gave brome and four other rhino's to knock it down and hard, the brome and the four rhinos used their first abilities to charge right at the gate and at first didn't knock it down but made a big dent in the door "Again!" brome yells with command in his voice and all together with their war cries smashes into the gate this time sending the gate flying forward with great speed, flying over the heads of many grineer and smashing into three shuttles, the tenno's start firing on the spot as they made their way inside, Ronin seeing Captain Vor in the middle of a large landing pad with his hybrid pistol and short sword glaring at Ronin who put his soma behind his back taking out his lex prime pistol and his scythe out and both slowly began walking towards each other and no sooner than two seconds by as both start charging at full force as both start using their pistols to make each other's shields drop first for a perfect strike, Ronin jump high as Vor jump to the side and saw ronin's scythe blade go half way into the metal ground and surprised pulls it out with little resistance as Ronin swings from left to right as he performs 'many tears' formation attacks trying to overwhelm his defense as vor fights back with defensive blocks of his short sword as he fires into Ronin's shields, Ronin jumps back and rolls to the side and jumps forward and performs another move set called 'hells wave' as he pushes vor to the edges of the landing pad almost making him fall to his death "This shall be the end of you" Vor only laughs at the tenno's words "try me and you'll die like your kin!" Ronin now with rage in his eye's at the words of this vile monster at the edge and charges again and performs 'Shadow wing' and cuts off Vor's left arm as vor manages to land a blow on Ronin's front against his abdomen and even though ronin's shield held most of the damage back he still feels the pain coursing through his stomach and jumps back while holding his gut "Damn you vor" he felt the urge of his body nearly trying to spit out blood as he fights back against it and gets back onto his own two feet "your strong tenno but you'll only die like the trash you are" Vor spits venom within his words as it angers ronin even further as he prepares for one final attack he puts his pistol on his said as he pours every ounce of warframe energy he had saved up for this moment and his scythe begins to glow sea-blue in color as it's aura swirled around it and vor through sick testing in grineer labs did the same though poured energy from his void key that was in his chest into his short sword as vor put his left leg out in front and rests on his right leg and holds his weapon aiming it at ronin as he gets into a swinging motion position and readies himself "time to die Vor" Ronin said with hate in his voice as he charges at vor with great speed and vor did the same as he and ronin felt like time had slowed down and ronin could feel his own heart beat pulse form within himself and only the memories of his mother and father came into his mind 'I know this won't bring you back or the others, but I can at least stop him from doing the same to others who can still have those memories' time seem to slowly return as both now nearly within ten feet from one another and ronin starts to swinging his reaper prime blade right at vor as vor aims for ronin's gut for a fatal wound.

Kasai now done with her grineer look and saw ronin and vor go toe to toe and saw the furies blows they delt one another and saw Vor's arm come off and gasp as Vor landed a blow at ronin's gut which made him back off as he was at the other end of the landing pad "crap we gotta-" she was stop and saw it was the rhino who shook his head and said "let him finish this, and if i know our lord, he is one tough son of a bitch to kill, my apologies to his mother" he added real quick to the end as to not offend the alpha's mother and kasai then watch what seemed forever as both stared at one another exchanging words that seem to only confuse her 'this is way too much for me to think of in one day' she thinks to herself and for a split second blink and saw they were just about to exchange their last blows as she saw ronin swing to the side as vor ducks fast enough to dodge it and thrust his short sword into ronin's side but bounce off only making a scare mark among his frost armor and vor quickly looks up and see's ronin had swung his scythe up and performs one last move 'fading hope' as kasai stood there in awe as she saw him bring that scythe down and cuts vor in half as he swings the blade down and using the momentum brings it back up and swings it to his other side and breaths heavy as she see's ronin look down at vor backs up as vor starts splitting apart as blood drop onto the floor forming around vors now dead body and he looks back at everyone of his tenno's raises his scythe again and shouts "VICTORY!" everyone then started to shout in cheers as their leader had slain the monster that had ended many good tenno lives, kasai sat down on a rock and started breathing hard as she realized she was holding her breath the whole time she watch ronin dual with vor, her friends met up with her and pats her on the back "another day another mission I say is complete" hanako says as she sits down next to kasai as miyuki does the same "somehow that was intense, just watching them go out like that" she says and then hears footsteps coming her way and looks up to see ronin looking down at her, kasai replies to him in her formal way of talking "Your welcome by the way and know that if it wasnt for us you guys would have failed" brome over hearing it was about to let her have it when ronin puts his hand up and keeps his gaze to her "I thank you for your assistance and you did well today as for failing without you, this could have gone many ways but i doubt you want to listen to me blabber on about how it would go, so far helping us out" he snaps his finger and ryan the ash appears from out of nowhere and scares miyuki for a brief second as she saw him "by the order, you scared me" kasai saw miyuki look at the ash warframe user and gives ronin a data pad and ronin starts pushing in some numbers "100,000 credits for each of you are now in your accounts and if you're feeling down and maybe looking for some cash on the side" he pulls out a com-link like device and gives it to kasai as she looks at it and see's the symbol of the tenno wolves, a wolf's head from earths old history as well as the lotus flower in the back ground, kasai looks up at ronin and shrugs "if your worth my time I'll give you a call"

she says as she could have sworn ronin had chuckled "I read you, alright boys lets-" he grunts in pain as he uses his left arm to grip his side and many tenno's looks at him and gather close to him "My lord you're hurt from the dual you had with vor, please rest here for now till the shuttle comes and takes us back to the ship" ronin shakes his head and focuses his breathing to try and dull the pain as he looks back at his tenno's "I'm alright guys I'm okay and I'll get some rest when we get back to lua" he says as he starts walking and grunts a bit and feels his legs become stiff and shakes a little and then kasai feeling like the most helpful person in the world gets up and supports ronin who looks at her in surprise and groans as she helps him stay up "I don't like being in someone's debt it's hard being able to repay them" his breathing starts to become more heavy as he feels his strength start to leave, kasai holding him as she looks at the prime rhino "your name?" the rhino quickly responded "it's brome and yeah already call in a shuttle to get us out" kasai nods at him and starts to feel more of ronin's weight become heavier "you know you're a bit lighter than I thought" she tells ronin as he looks up at her and chuckles "should I reply with your frame is allot more slender then anyone would confess" she looks at him and was glad to be wearing her helmet cause that comment he made to her made her blush and bonks his head lightly "maybe i should say you have a fat ass" he groans a bit more as she said that and then all saw a large orokin shuttle come down onto the landing pad and the side doors opens up as two trinity warframes in white and red comes out and helps kasai bring ronin onto the shuttle.

they help him to a medical bed and start bring out their medical things needed to help treat ronin's wounded and once all the tenno's were on board the shuttle the start hovering above the ground as they start taking off the doors close and the whole shuttle pressurized and kasai soon saw everyone taking off their helmets as they all sat down and chatted lightly among themselves but kept a careful eye on their leader room, Ryan and brome soon began to take their off.

ash's face was light fair skin short hair as his eyes were lightly brown and with blonde hair as he looks at brome who had rough tan looking skin was bold and had a nasty scare across his face and saw the three girls were looking at them with ryan the first to speak his voice was gentle yet strong "why are you looking at us like that, not the first time anyone takes their helmet off for the first time and see's another person's face right" he says as miyuki takes her helmet off and show him her she had the same fair skin but with long hair as black as the darkest parts of space and lightly sky blue eye's which seem to capture Ryan's attention for a moment as he bows to her in his way of giving his respect "sorry i didnt mean to come off rude though many eyes tend to fall onto our lord though" hanako now takes her helmet off and shows off her looks, many eye's fell onto her charm as hanako speaks in a very soul melting voice "why would you say that both of you are very handsome looking and brome your scare makes you look tough" brome laughs a hearty laugh before he speaks "yeah well what can I say my lovely kitty cat of a valkyr can really make a mark on me right" all three girls froze for a moment and soon wondered where he got the scare in the first place and thought it be best not to ask.

then kasai walks over to another room where ronin was and she saw as his helmet was coming off, she saw a he had shoulder length black hair one part of his hair bound by a black hair piece for men, his eyes were dark brown as he look at the ceiling of the shuttle and his skin was lightly tan and he look young too much younger then brome was and seem to be if not a few years older than herself, she carefully walks over to him and looks at him as she saw blood at the corner of his mouth and him focusing his breathing as she watch him "you see me without my helmet first huh" he tries to chuckle but the pain only let him do so much as kasai grabs a seat and sits next to him "yeah and so what you wanna see my face?" she tells him as he nods "I would like that but it's your choice if you want to or not" he says his voice almost perfect to her as she starts to take her helmet off and shows him her short dark crimson hair and green jade eye's with her skin to match which was also fairly tan skin as she lets him look at her.

"well guess I was wrong" he says as she gets an angered look and stands over him "and what's does that suppose to mean, she stares down at him as he look up at her with his eye and face expression made a gentle look "that you look more beautiful then i had originally thought" he said in a soft tune as he soon passes out and begins to rest, kasai now a deep shade of red upon her face she shakes it and looks away as she begins to think to herself 'me beautiful no that's not me I'm just a hot-headed girl who just likes to burn enemies alive to see their face's horrified and to hear their screams to let them know what their victims had felt and suffered, she quickly looks back at him as rests upon the bed and looks as how gently he sleeps and wonders why would he think someone like her would be beautiful, she felt her heart racing at the thought of him calling beautiful and shook her head to get it out.

"Just get some rest and also know I'll keep an eye on you cause the nurses seem to be busy with the others and whatever so" she grabs a pillow from the storage and looks real quickly and puts the pillow on the side of the bed and gently lays her head on it and keeps her eyes on ronin and gently and slowly closes her eye's.

(hope this long chapter helps with the everlasting waiting for this damn chapter to come out but hope it's to your liking and you enjoyed very well)


End file.
